Jeszcze niżej
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Wojna z perspektywy samego jej środka. Krótka historia dziewczyny, która przyjaźń ceni ponad wszystko. Na podstawie piosenki "Those were the days" Mary Hopkin.


Co dzień schodzimy jeszcze niżej, niż kiedykolwiek wydawało się nam możliwe. Kiedyś wszystko było prostsze – jeszcze dwa lata temu, kiedy nasze życie nie przypominało gry w szachy, parę pionków i król przeciwko pełnej armii. Mieliśmy ciepłe łóżka i pełne brzuchy, martwiliśmy się nieodrobioną pracą domową i nienapisanym listem do rodziców. Później nastąpił _boom_ , moment, w którym zostaliśmy całkiem sami bez szkoły i planów. Albo może trochę inaczej – plany były, nie było możliwości. Światem z dnia na dzień zaczął rządzić strach, albo może to _nas_ tak sparaliżowała rzeczywistość, od której przez lata chroniły grube, szkolne mury. Wtedy jedynym, co wydawało nam się istotne, była walka – walka idealistyczna, wiecie, my strzelamy, oni umierają, dobro zwycięża, cieszymy się. Wszystko idzie łatwo i szybko, ból znika, a zło i nienawiść przestają istnieć.  
Tak nam się wydawało.  
Teraz można zrobić bilans. Minęły dwa lata. Z pięćdziesięciu siedmiu osób w Zakonie czterdzieści trzy są wciąż żywe. Dwadzieścia dwie osoby kogoś straciły, w wielu wypadkach całe rodziny. Trzy osoby są nieuleczalnie chore. Wojna… wojna wciąż trwa. I nikt nie potrafi już dostrzec nawet początku końca.

Gdy byliśmy młodzi – gdy TO jeszcze się nie zaczęło – lubiliśmy chodzić do Miodowego Królestwa. Piliśmy tam piwo kremowe albo grzane wino, czasem nawet ognistą, i dyskutowaliśmy o tym, jak będzie wyglądała nasza przyszłość.

 _(Once upon a time, there was a tavern  
Where we used to raise a glass or two  
Remember how we laughed away the hours,  
Think of all the great things we would do…)_

Marzyła nam się szybka wygrana z wrogiem, którego jeszcze wtedy prawie nie znaliśmy. Zaraz potem jakieś studia, jakaś kariera. Spośród nas, najbliższych przyjaciół, dwoje marzyło o karierze w Quidditchu. Dla Jamesa to było coś wielkiego, dla Petera tylko mgliste majaki, ale jednak. Teraz latają na miotłach, żeby śmiertelne zaklęcia spadały na przeciwnika również z góry. Lily chciała kariery w magomedycynie, tak bardzo uwielbiała przecież eliksiry. Teraz posiada namiastkę tego, przygotowując mikstury ratujące życie niejednego z nas, gdy wracamy po kolejnych „wypadach". Marlene chciała studiować zaklęcia i teraz ma – wymyśla coraz to nowe zabezpieczenia dla naszej kwatery i dla nas samych, nadstawiających karku dzień po dniu. Można tak wymieniać w nieskończoność: bliźniacy Prewett, do własnej śmierci konstruujący świetnie działające bomby i materiał szpiegujący, Emmelina, doskonale sprawdzająca się w roli mózgu grupy, najlepszy w bezpośrednim ataku Syriusz, któremu dorównam może tylko ja, Remus, który najlepiej wie, jak ochronić czyjeś tyłki.  
Ale czy o to nam chodziło? My chcieliśmy tylko trochę zabawy. Teraz naszą zabawą jest picie do nieprzytomności, nocami, gdy ktoś inny trzyma akurat wartę. Palimy niezliczone ilości papierosów i pijemy hektolitry kawy, trzymając się tych przyzwyczajeń jak ostatniej deski ratunku, jak namiastki normalnego życia.  
Nie mam tego za złe nikomu. Szkole, która mogła nas do tego przygotować, a jednak miała to w nosie. Rodzicom, którym chodziło tylko o bezpieczeństwo dzieci, a nie o ich codzienne szafowanie życiem. Nawet Dumbledore'owi, który w końcu stworzył ten Zakon, nie mówiąc nam ani trochę o sposobach działania krwawej maszynerii wojny. Każde z nich miało przecież swoje powody. No i my, mieliśmy je też, wstępując na tą ścieżkę, chociaż tak mało jeszcze rozumieliśmy.

Byłam wczoraj w Hogsmeade. Musiałam kupić coś dla Lily, bo kończyły jej się zapasy, a lepiej nie zamawiać nic pocztą, żeby sowy nas nie zdradziły. Szłam tą samą drogą, która niegdyś prowadziła nas z ciepłych pokojów wspólnych Hogwartu do słodko pachnącego Miodowego Królestwa i z powrotem. Silny, wrześniowy wiatr zsunął mi na chwilę z głowy magiczną jamesową pelerynę i pozwolił mojej twarzy odbić się przez chwilę w szybie lokalu.

 _(Just tonight, I stood before the tavern  
Nothing seemed the way it used to be  
In the glass, I saw a strange reflection  
Was that lonely woman really me?)_

Dawno nie widziałam się w żadnym lustrze.  
W środku siedzieli nieco wystraszeni atmosferą, ale wciąż pogodni uczniowie. To musiała być pierwsza wolna sobota w tym roku. Stłoczeni przy tym samym okrągłym stoliku, przy którym siadaliśmy my, pili kremowe piwo i grzane wino. Rozmawiali, śmiejąc się do siebie, z porozpinanymi swetrami i szalikami domów przerzuconymi przez ramiona.  
A moja twarz była biała i obca.  
Moja twarz miała zmarszczki pod oczami, chociaż mam dopiero dwadzieścia lat.  
Uciekłam stamtąd, nie chcąc widzieć więcej tego obrazu, starając się zachować w pamięci jedynie ciepły śmiech dziewczyny z odznaką prefekta, która siedziała najbliżej szyby. Z profilu przypominała Emmelinę.

Tak bardzo boję się, że ich stracę, że napisałam list. Na wypadek własnej porażki. Żeby wiedzieli, jak wiele dla mnie znaczą. Że po tym wszystkim, co się zdarzyło… po tych śmierciach, błędach, obłędach i rozpaczy, to oni są moją rodziną. Wiem, że to brzmi wyjątkowo dramatycznie, zwłaszcza jak na mnie, ale są jedyną rodziną, jaka mi została.  
Wiem oczywiście, że oni to wiedzą, albo chociaż przeczuwają. Ale to są słowa, które trzeba wypowiedzieć. W takich sytuacjach nie wolno pozostawiać niedopowiedzeń, bo one są jak luki w planie bitwy – pozwalają umknąć rzeczom najważniejszym.  
To nie tak, że śpieszę się do grobu. Po prostu czuję, że tym razem nie będę miała tyle szczęścia. Kiedy dokładnie? Może jutro, może za tydzień? A może nie nastąpi to nigdy, a cała moja pewność wynika z dwuletniego zmęczenia, z rozpaczy, z uzależnienia od alkoholu i szybkiego seksu z Syriuszem, gdy akurat zmieniają się warty albo mamy wolną noc. Widzicie, ja bardzo nie chcę umierać, zresztą jak każdy z nas. Ale jeśli przyjdzie co do czego, to nie przepuszczę nawet samemu Voldemortowi. Niech wie, że Dorcas Meadows nie poddaje się tak łatwo i choćby nawet nie było już cienia szansy na powodzenie, nigdy nie zdradzi swoich przyjaciół, będzie ich chronić do samego końca.

List schowałam w drewnianej szkatułce, którą dostałam od Molly. Ona zawsze lubiła prace ręczne. Powinni go znaleźć.

Nawet jeśli nie znajdą, powiem im to kiedyś. Gdy już wszyscy znów będziemy mogli spokojnie usiąść w Miodowym Królestwie, a Madame Rosmerta poda nam piwo kremowe i grzane wino, i czekoladową tartę z wiśniami.

 _(Those were the days, my friend  
We thought they'd never end  
We'd sing and dance forever and a day  
We'd live the life we'd choose  
We'd fight and never lose  
Those were the days,  
Oh yes, those were the days!)_


End file.
